1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a voltage regulator, and more particularly to a voltage regulator with adaptive Miller compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage regulator is an electrical circuit used to automatically maintain a constant voltage level, and finds widespread applications in a variety of electronic devices and systems. In order to adapt the voltage regulator to either a heavy load or a light load, a conventional voltage regulator is typically compensated by a compensation circuit, for example, made of a resistor and a capacitor.
A closed-loop phase margin of the voltage regulator, however, cannot be dynamically adjusted by the compensation circuit made of the resistor with a constant resistance and the capacitor with a constant capacitance. Transient voltage ripple therefore occurs in the output of the voltage regulator whenever being adapted to a light load.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel voltage regulator with compensation dynamically adaptable to either the light load or the heavy load.